Through the Veil
by marcat37
Summary: Remus followed his lover Sirius through the Veil during Harry's fifth year. After Harry defeated Voldemort, he can no longer endure the pressure without the support his godfather provided. He goes back to the Department of Mysteries to follow his godfather through the Veil. He ends up in an unfamiliar place and confused until he is found by SHIELD.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a copy of the Harry Potter books and a copy of each and every Harry Potter and Avengers movie. If it seems familiar it is not mine.**

Harry felt so numb. He knew he should have felt victorious or happy or anything at all, but he couldn't. He had felt so lost ever since Sirius and Remus had ended up going through the Veil. He had done so much researching, looking for anyway to get them back, to see them again. His research had done nothing other than instill sadness and guilt into him. Now that Voldemort was defeated, he had no more reason to remain in the Wizarding World.

Harry stood in front of the Veil, a trunk shrunk in his pocket, holding all of his money and other important things. "I guess this is it." Harry whispered to no one as he took a step closer to the Veil.

It was so quiet, the voices he had heard in his previous visit seemed to be absent as he got closer and closer to the Veil. He stepped calmly into the arch. It felt like he had touched a pensieve, the same sucking sensation bringing him into the middle of the Veil.

"Hello child." A smooth voice asked.

"Who are you?" Harry asked confused by what was happening.

"I am the Veil," the female voice responded, "I have seen your heart and have decided to help."

"Help? How can you possibly help?" Harry asked nearly in tears, he had hoped that by doing this he would be reunited with his godfather.

"Oh dear child, there are many different dimensions connected here, I am the only one who can send you through the right one." The voice was patient while explaining, trying to help keep Harry calm.

"Please," Harry cried, "please, I just want to see him again."

"I'm sending you to be with them, you might not recognize them at first, but they are still there, still remembering everything from here." The Veil explained. "I'll be sending you a different way than I sent them, but it should work out just as well. Stay strong and you will have no problems."

Harry didn't have time to respond before he was being pulled away, through another doorway and into darkness.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Line++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rubble littered the street that Harry woke up in. Both large and small pieces surrounded him, as he struggled to stand he realized there was something on top of him. He twisted to look at what was on top of him. As he did so he came face to face to the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Harry screamed and his magic took over throwing the body away from him as he started to get up and run.

While trying to get as far away from the thing as possible he ran into a man in what looked like a bodysuit, colored blue and white. He started to fall, but before he could hit the ground the man scooped him up bridal style and started to run.

Harry was flustered and confused by what was happening, but as he looked up he saw creatures that looked like the one he has found on the street. Harry stifled a cry as he tried to regain control of his emotions. He tried convincing himself that this was nothing knew, that they were just like Death Eaters in the final battle, but it did nothing to calm him if anything it made him even more nervous.

"Don't worry," Harry heard the man say, "you'll be to safety soon."

Harry couldn't help but be soothed by the man's voice and calm demeanor. A group of people running the save direction as they were going soon came into sight. The man put him down and told him to follow the others.

"What are you doing!" Harry yelled after the man who had started to go back the way that they had came, terrified for his safety.

The man just waved and continued running, Harry decided to follow the instructions that the man had given him and started to follow the crowd. Harry often looked back to see what was happening. He noticed things that seemed so unreal to him, green men, flying suits, lightning hitting a flying man and the man surviving! He was amazed but also so confused by what was happening.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Line+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once the creatures started falling from the sky and the people stopped running Harry started to wonder where he was. He was unfamiliar with the accents of the people and the infrastructure of the buildings, use to much more simplicity than what was present.

Harry didn't know where he was, or even when he was.


End file.
